My All-American Reject
by blitzbabe101
Summary: On the day Bella finally realizes her love for her best friend, Jasper, his heart is captures by Alice. Then, of course, there's Maria. She decides to use their favourite band to get through to him. AH BxJ & AxJ Rated M
1. I Wanna

I sat across the table from Charlie, tapping my leg against the table leg, impatiently. I watched as Charlie shovelled forkfuls of bacon into his mouth. The silence wasn't awkward; it was a daily occurrence.

When my Mother, Renée, married Phil Dwyer, a minor league baseball player, he had to travel a lot. I know she desperately wanted to go with him but it was too much hassle switching schools and then moving a few months later. Renée was a caged bird and I knew the only way to open the cage was to move to Forks, Washington.

So here I was and here I had been since I was twelve years old.

I still missed some aspects of sunny Phoenix, and of course my Mother and Phil, but we vacation together, annually.

Charlie chuckled when I sighed, loudly. "Christ Bells, he'll be here soon."

The "he" that Charlie referred to wasn't Forks High School's heart-throb Edward Cullen or 'mediocre' Mike or even 'Touchy' Tyler. It was my best friend, Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper, like me, he'd just become a Junior.

We had so much in common; we liked the same books, movies, music and shared the same sick sense of humour.

I was interrupted mid-thought by a short rap on the door. Charlie winked at me as I jumped up and ran to get the door.

"Bye, Dad!" I yelled, breathlessly, as I snatched up my school bag and tripped over the door frame, landing me into Jasper's arm's.

"Oh, Bells," He said jokingly, "I know I'm hot but you don't have to throw yourself at me."

I swatted him playfully. "Ass."

The truth was Jasper _was_ hot. He had those strong cheek bones and honey blond hair that fell to just above his shoulders. He was really tall - about 6'3" and had these beautiful brown eyes. He had serious muscles, but not like a body builder. He didn't show them off, instead he wore clothes that didn't emphasize them. He had a pale complexion, but not any different from the other people in Forks. Along his arms and torso, there were white scars from climbing the barbed wire fence behind his house back in Texas.

He threw his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer. "So, Darlin', how have you been?" I swooned inwardly at his southern accent, still thick even though he moved to Forks when he was ten.

I giggled. "Same as I was yesterday, when you asked that." He ruffled my hair.

Always the gentleman, he opened the passenger side door to his blue pick-up truck. I kissed him on the cheek and climbed in. He smiled at me and walked to his own side. Once in, he popped open the glove compartment and pulled out our CD collection.

"Pick an album." He switched on the engine and began to drive.

I _loved_ The All-American Rejects. I freaking loved them. So did Jasper. We'd had an unspoken agreement since he started driving us to school that we would listen to them. Selecting a track, I leaned back, singing to _I Wanna_. As I listened to each word, I couldn't help noticing how it reflected my situation. I was _so_ in love with Jasper.

_I never thought that I was so blind  
I can finally see the truth  
It's me for you  
Tonight you can't imagine that I'm by your side  
Cuz it's never gonna be the truth  
Too far for you_

_But can you hear me say?  
Don't throw me away  
And there's no way out  
I gotta hold you somehow_

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Everyday but all I have is time  
Our loves the perfect crime_

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Every way and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me_

_Take everything that I know you'll break  
And I give my life away  
So far for you_

_But can you hear me say  
Don't throw me away  
There's no way out  
I gotta hold you somehow_

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Everyday but all I have is time  
Our loves the perfect crime_

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Every way and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me_

_Tonight I'm weak  
It's just another day without you  
That I can't sleep  
I gave the world away for you to  
Hear me say  
Don't throw me away  
There's no way out  
I gotta hold you somehow_

_All I wanna do is touch you  
I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Everyday but I all I have is time  
Our loves the perfect crime_

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Every way and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me_

We were both singing and laughing as we pulled up at school.

In our first class a new girl was introduced. Instantly, I felt a stabbing pain in my heart as Jasper stopped and stared at her, awestruck.

Mary Alice Brandon was a tiny little thing as she fluttered into the room. She immediately stated that she was Alice not Mary. She had short, black, choppy hair and pale skin. Like paler than Forks. She said she was from England.

"Ooh, exotic!" I heard 'Touchy' Tyler exclaim from behind me.

When the tiny girl spoke, it was like bells ringing.

She was beautiful.

I envied her for holding Jasper's attention in a way I could not.

The bell rang and, ironically, I was assigned to babysit the new girl.

"Hi!" She chirped. She began to chatter away instantly, asking about me personally and telling me about herself. As much as I wanted to, I could not hate this girl.

"So," she said at lunch "Any cute boys in this place?"

I snickered. "Well, that depends what you define as cute. There's 'mediocre' Mike. He's dated every girl here but has never gotten to first base; every one has dubbed him 'The King Of The Friendzone'. Then there's 'Touchy' Tyler. He feels you up before you've even got to the car. On the FIRST date."

She giggled. "Anyone worthwhile?"

I pondered. "Edward Cullen is gorgeous but he's a philandering manwhore. I hear he's great in bed but I can't speak from experience. Emmett McCarty is good-looking but he's in an exclusive relationship with his blond bombshell Rosalie Hale. She's my best friend. Then there's Ben but he's with Angela. There's Eric, he's-"

She cut me off. "What about _him_?"

I followed her gaze to see Jasper coming our way. He sat down opposite Alice.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She said back.

After an awkward silence, I threw in my own greeting. "Hi?"

He didn't reply to me. "I'm Jasper."

"Alice."

"I know."

She giggled.

"Listen, Little Lady, I know you're new and have known me for a few seconds but I was wonderin' if you'd like to catch a movie or dinner sometime?"

"I'd like that. A lot."


	2. I'm On The Football Team

Ever the gentleman, Jasper insisted on driving me home, despite my obviously annoyance and his disregard for me all day.

I was giving him the silent treatment.

We pulled up to a set of lights and Jasper brought his fist down to the steering wheel.

"Damnit, Bella, what is wrong with you? You know I can't handle the silent treatment? What have I done wrong, Darlin'?"

I almost melted when he called me that. "Who am I, Jazz?"

He stared at me, confused and with a smile playing on his lips. "You're Bella."

"Who am I, in depth?"

"You're Bella; my best friend. We've been best friend since you moved here aged twelve. I was an outcast because of the lankiness and accent and you were new."

"And?"

He broke out into a grin. "_Me and Bella goes together like peas and carrots_." He said, laying on the accent and quoting _Forrest Gump_.

I laughed and gave him a half-hearted shove. "Exactly. That's why I can't understand why I got ignored all day by my _best friend_."

"Gosh, I'm mighty sorry Bells. It's just that Alice is a real dime and I'd like to get to know her a bit better. Say, you couldn't help me, could ya? Be my wingman... um girl?"

The look on his face was like he'd stumbled over the greatest idea he could ever have. I couldn't break that. I plastered a fake smile on. "Sure thing, Jazz. What do I do?"

"Here's her number, text her and ask what kinda date she likes. Thanks a lot, Bells, I owes ya one."

_Yeah,_ I thought, _you do_.

I sent Alice a text as soon as I got into my room.

_Sup Mary-Alice_

_Who dis be?_

_How could you forget your babysitter? ;)_

_Hey, I'm not THAT small Bella! You're not much bigger anyway._

_Okay, I give up. So, excited about you and Jazz's date tomorrow?_

_Ohmygosh SO EXCITED_

_What are you hoping for?_

_Well, I love the whole Southern thing so maybe a dance or something? _

_Uhuh. Anything else?_

_Well, I like music too. I'd like to go to a concert or something. What are you doing tomorrow night?_

_Me? I'm gonna catch up on some homework._

_That's boring. You should come with._

_Nah, I'm good. I don't wanna intrude._

_I invited you. It's not intruding._

_Alice, you're going on a DATE. That usually means you're alone with the guy, doesn't it?_

_I guess so. But if you change your mind…_

_Anyway, I got stuff to do. See ya._

_Ciao Bella!_

I forwarded the conversation to Jasper who seemed really happy. It killed me to tell him it'd be perfect. But I did it.

Jazz picked me up late so he had to go over the limit. I wasn't happy, being the daughter of the Police Chief, but at least we got there in time. Sadly, there was no time for music.

At lunch, I avoided walking with Alice or Jazz and found Rosalie straight away.

"Hey Rose, Em." I said, breathlessly.

"Hey Bells," Rose smirked "Running from the competition?"

Rosalie and Emmett were of the few people who knew about my crush on Jasper.

"Maybe. But I don't think I can stand another minute of either of them gushing about their date tonight. Bye." I dashed off quickly, spotting Jasper coming over.

It was 11pm and I was about to turn in. I yawned; glad it was Friday the next day. My phone started ringing, filling the room with the angelic voice of Tyson Ritter. I dived for it, panicking that Charlie would hear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells," Jasper whispered.

There was a long, awkward silence. "How'd it go?"

He sighed. "Bad, Bells. Edward and Tanya showed up." Though Edward fucked anything with a vagina, he was actually a nice guy. He and Jasper were both into Football. Him and Emmett both pushed Jazz to train harder for tryouts. Despite all the differences, those three were great friends. Tanya, on the other hand, liked to sleep around. Edward was her favourite as it boosted her up on the social ladder.

"What's so bad about that?"

"There were no other available tables so Alice offered to double. I wish she hadn't. Her and Edward spent the entire night talkin'. They didn't even notice when Tanya left in a huff cos she was bein' ignored. I had half a mind to follow suit."

I spent the next hour and a half consoling Jasper. It broke my heart.

"Well, I gotta get to bed. I'll see ya in the morning, Jazz. Try not to be late again," I teased.

"Oh, Bells!" He yelled, suddenly. "I just remembered. Tryouts are tomorrow night. Promise you'll be there to cheer me on? We can go to the pep rally after?"

"Sure thing, Jazz."

We pulled up to school, chatting and laughing. We'd put the radio on to laugh at.

"Hey Jazz, who am I?" I pushed my lips out into a duck pout and began making annoying sounds.

"Nicki Minaj?" He guessed and we both burst out laughing.

At lunch, we walked into the lunch room and began to walk towards Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Tanya (who was perched precariously on his lap) when a ball of energy hit Jasper.

Alice stood on her tip toes; arms wrapped around Jasper, and pecked him on the lips.

I waited for him to unhook her arms and tell her to leave. Instead, he kissed her forehead and gave me a smile before hugging her tightly.

I turned and walked out. I didn't realise where I was going until I needed my front door key.

I lay there and sobbed. I stopped when Charlie timidly offered me some pizza.

When I thought I was all out of tears, I lay down and tried to sleep.

Again, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said, thickly.

"Bella, did you see me?" Jasper yelled, excitedly.

"Oh, yeah I sure did. You did amazing out there!" I lied.

"Oh really? What number was I, then?" He said, annoyed.

I slumped. "I'm sorry."

"You promised me, Bella. And I did it. You didn't even see me do it. I did it, Bells, I'm on the team. So's Edward and Emmett."

"I'm real sorry Jazz, I was feeling ill. I left at lunch. Why don't I make it up to you? I could come over; we could have our own little celebration, like we usually do?"

"That's a great idea, Bells. I'll just take a shower, and then I'll grab some beer from the basement. My parents won't be back 'til tomorrow evenin' anyways."

The thought of Jasper in the shower had me momentarily disabled but then I snapped back. "Great idea, Jazz! See ya in a few."

Jazz opened the door and I immediately leaped into his arms. "Congratulations!" I yelled happily.

"Uh Bells, can you let go of me a sec?" He stammered, embarrassed.

"Huh?" I let go and looked down. Jasper had nothing on him but a white cotton towel. And, at the front, there was a clear bulge. My eyes widened when I realised what it was. I felt a little giddy.

"I'll be right back." He said, still embarrassed. That worked in my advantage; I put phase one into effect. I quickly entered his front room and put the CD I had with me into it.

"Hey, sorry abut that Bells," he said before the music cut him off.

_Coach says I'm real good  
Best kid in the neighbourhood  
Looks like I got a future ahead of me  
Startin' quarterback number 13  
Mom and dad are so proud of me  
I'm down with the cool kids, oh yeah._

You know I'm cool  
The chicks dig me  
And its okay  
I get replaced, but it's alright  
'Cause they all know...

I'm on the football team  
Na na na na na 

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na  
I'm on the football team  
Na na na na na _

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na  
I'm on the football team_

Now I'm gettin chicks left and right  
They're lining up for Saturday night  
Just to go down on me, oh yeah.  
And when I walk down the hall  
All of the nerds and geeks fall  
Down on their knees and worship me

I'm on the football team  
Na na na na na 

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na  
I'm on the football team  
Na na na na na _

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na  
I'm on the football team_

_I'm on the football team  
Na na na na na _

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na  
I'm on the football team  
Na na na na na _

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na  
I'm on the football team_

"Hey dad! Guess what!"  
"Whats that, son?"  
"I'm on the football team!"  
"Well jiminy in the buckhole."

Na na na na na, 

_Na na na na na, _

_Na na na na na, _

_I'm on the football team_

_Na na na na na, _

_Na na na na na, _

_Na na na na na, _

_I'm on the football team_

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na, _

_Na na na na na,  
I'm on the football team _

The song ended and he hugged me, laughing. We started to drink as the rest of the CD played on.


	3. Dirty Little Secret

**Rated M for Kinda Lemon **

**;p**

**Hey, if anyone's interested, would anyone wanna draw me a Bellsper image for this fanfic? PM me if interested :3**

I had only ever been drunk a hand full of times. I'd never been sick and I was light weight. I didn't mind that all my friends could drink so much more than me; I saw it as it'd be cheaper for me at bars.

"Hey Jazz, can we invite Rose, Emmett, Edward and whoever he's banging to come too? It'd be like a little party!" I asked, feeling a little tipsy.

He smiled and ruffled my hair. "Sure thing."

Half an hour later, the six of us were sat in a circle about to play Truth Or Dare.

"Everybody gets one truth and one dare. I'll start!" Rose yelled, spinning the bottle. It spun and spun, going on forever until it landed on Tanya.

"Okay, Tanya, how old were you when you had your first sexual experience. Passed second base." Rose took a sip, eyeing Tanya.

She blushed. "Thirteen."

"Ohmygod, you slut!" Emmett laughed, causing Tanya to go redder. Edward kissed her forehead.

Tanya spun the bottle next. "Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said, taking a long drink of his beer.

"I dare you to... lick Emmett's balls." The room erupted in laughter, bar the previously mentioned.

"No one touches my boys, except my Rosie." Em said protectively.

"That's against the rules, Babe." Rose grinned, evilly.

Throughout the entire awkward dare, the laughter got louder and louder.

"You're gonna pay for that." Em growled at Tanya. He spun.

"Edward, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Pussy."

"Hey, after that, who knows what I'd have to do."

"Fine. Who was you first?"

"Easy. Kate Denali."

Tanya shot up. "My sister?"

"Yeah. We were drunk." Tanya wasn't happy but didn't seem to want to get into it with everyone there.

"Rose, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you were lesbian, Lauren or Jess?"

"Ouch. Probably Lauren; Jess is more slutty. I'd be less likely to get herpes." She spun. It landed on me.

"Truth!" I yelled before anyone asked. I laughed. I was quite drunk by that point.

"How far have you gone?" Rose had been trying to get me to spill for ages.

I looked down. "Do I have to answer?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Only second."

Everyone gasped.

"Really?" Tanya asked. I nodded.

"Jasper, did you know about this?" Rose asked.

_Of course he does_, I thought.

"Yeah." He answered.

She shook her head. I spun. "Emmett, truth or dare?"

"DARE!" He bellowed, smacking his chest like King Kong.

"Looks like someone is getting an eyebrow shaved."

Everyone laughed as he shaved his left eyebrow.

"Don't worry Em, Rose can always pencil one on for the time being!" Edward laughed.

Em spun. "Rose, I believe you have your dare left. Make out with Tanya."

I sat there awkwardly as Edward and Emmett ogled the little show before them. Jasper hugged me.

"Alright, Darlin'?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

They finished up and Rose spun. "Tanya, you also have a dare. I dare you to jack Eddie off while we continue the game. If he makes a noise, then you stop."

"Oh, that's cruel, Rose!" Edward argued. While the game continued, I tried to ignore Edward's obvious discomfort.

The bottle landed on poor, frustrated Edward. "Quote Shakespeare." Tanya said simply. I didn't get it, 'til I realised the predicament he was in.

"_This above all — to thine ownself be true; And it must follow, as the night the day, Thou canst not then be false to any man._" He gasped the words out. We snickered.

"Emmett what's your favourite food?" Edward gasped, closing his eyes. We laughed.

"Cucumber. Raw cucumber. Tanya, pretend you're eating one." She proceeded to make biting noises in Edward's ear, and he looked pretty panicked.

"Jazz, you've only got a truth left. What do you hate most about Bella?" I felt really self-concious as soon as he said my name.

"How insecure she is." He said, looking into my eyes. I blushed.

Rose suddenly burst in. "Can I dare Bella?" Everyone began to laugh as Edward interrupted by blowing his load.

"No, you cannot." I said, knowing Rosalie was secretly evil.

"Our country is built on democracy. Let's take a vote. All in favour?" All hands but mine were raised.

"How can democracy do this to me?" I moaned.

"Gotta love good ol' 'Murica," Emmett laughed.

"What's the sleeping arangements?" Rose asked.

_Am I really that boring, that they get distracted when daring me?_ I thought.

"Same as normal; you and Em in one room, Tan and Ed in another and Me and Bells in mine. Why?"

"Bella, I dare you to go down on Jasper tonight."

The room was silent before breaking out in the loudest laughter yet.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty tired myself." Emmett said, feigning a yawn.

_Oh God!_ I panicked. I downed the rest of my beer, needing the Dutch courage.

We went off to out assigned rooms and Jasper and I sat awkwardly on his bed.

"You don't have to do it, y'know Bells. You're first's should be with someone special. I'll say ya did it, if ya like." He said kindly.

"No, I'll do it." I decided.

I fumbled awkwardly with his belt until I got his jeans to his ankles.

He leaned forward and turned some music on.

"I can't do a strip tease!" I squeaked.

He laughed. "I just thought it'd calm ya."

I listened and started smiling.

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_The way she feels inside (inside)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

_These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)_

_And all I've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life out_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret)_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_Who has to know_

I shakily pulled his dick out. My eyes widened. _Could my mouth even fit that in there?_

I leaned forwards and licked the tip. Then, feeling a tad more confident after his moan, I took his head in my mouth. It stretched my lips a little but not as much as I'd anticipated.

I pushed down as far as I could, while sheathing my teeth.

This elicited more moans from Jasper. I began to realise I couldn't mess it up unless I bit him.

I flattened my tongue, trying to take him further.

He hit a certain point and I gagged; making an unattractive noise and pulling him almost out. His eyes bugged.

"You okay, Darlin'?" He said, thickly.

I hummed a 'yes' as I sucked a little. He moaned.

The taste wasn't all that bad. It wasn't good but it wasn't bad.

_Kinda... warm_, I thought, using my hand as a stopper so I wouldn't choke again.

I kept going, switching pressure, speed and how far I took him. Occasionally, I licked the tip.

Honestly, I was getting bored. _Does it normally take this long?_ I wondered. Then I panicked. _What if it's because he doesn't like me?_

"Oh, Jesus, Bells, I'm gonna..." He groaned.

_Swallow, swallow, swallow, _I told myself.

I felt the warm liquid enter my mouth. It was salty and warm and overall pretty disgusting. I swallowed it making me gag again.

I sat up, nervously and gave him a shaky smile.

"Sorry."

He stared at me, confused. "Sorry? What for; that was amazin' Bells!" He leant forward and kissed my cheek. He tucked himself away, turned the music off and we got under his covers, me against his chest.

"Hey, Jazz?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

I hesitated. "How far have you gone? I mean before tonight." I'd never asked before as I'd been afraid of the answer. I was still afraid but less now.

"I've gotten to third before. But that's it."

He snuggled me closer as I tried to banish the feeling of jealousy.

_Oh well,_ I decided,_ he's mine for tonight._


	4. Pillsbury Doughgirl

**Still in need of a nice Bellsper image ;p**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and The All-American Rejects own their music. I totally wish I owned Tyson Ritter ^_^**

I woke up warm and dazed. Stretching my body, I threw the blanket off me and searched for Jasper. As if one cue, he came out of his en suite wearing his jeans.

"Hey," he had awkwardly.

"Hey," I whispered, hoarse.

"I'm sorry for waking ya, Bells."

I shook my head. "You didn't."

There was an awkward, lengthy silence where he put his shirt and shoes on. "Going somewhere?"

He nodded. "Ally and I are gonna go see a movie."

I felt my heart drop. "Oh."

"What?" He asked, oblivious.

I quickly covered my tracks. "Just wondering how I was gonna get home."

He checked the clock. "If ya hurry, I can take ya now."

I nodded, slipping out of the bed and busying myself.

In the truck it was pure silence. I noticed that, recently, we had been driving in silence a lot more.

I waved him goodbye and wished him luck.

I'd almost slept in, but fortunately and unfortunately, I'd woken to a text from Jazz.

'She's the one, Bells. I really think so.'

It broke my heart. But as much as it pained me, I couldn't hate Alice; she was just too likable.

In class, Alice sat with me again. She gushed, telling me how she thought he was so sweet and adorable.

But then I lost her.

Jacob Black had been excluded since before Alice arrived so she'd never met him. Her eyes glazed over and she let out a shaky breath.

"That is one hot hunk of man-meat!" She whispered to me.

Jacob seemed to like Alice too. He politely asked me if he could sit with Alice from then on; I happily obliged.

Mike was nice; he seemed a bit over friendly though.

"We broke up." Jasper told me during the silent drive.

"What?" I gasped.

He shrugged. "It was a bit too friendly. There was no passion. I honestly think her and that Jake kid would be good for each other."

I nodded then teased him. "So, got a new girl yet, Jazz?"

He snickered. "Why? Applying for the position?"

I blushed. "No, I-"

He cut me off. "If you must know, I have. Her name is Maria. She's got this long, ebony hair with bright blue eyes. She's a lovely Latina." He did a little jig and I giggled.

"I don't remember her; is she new?" I queried.

"Uh, not really. Y'know those girls Tanya used to hang out with?"

"Lucy and Nettie? The bitch duo?"

He nodded. "She's with them."

I groaned. "Oh, Jasper."

Em had Rose on his back and Edward had Tanya on his. I was on Jasper's. We were racing. Laughing away, and cheering, no one realized when Queen Bitch and her clones came over.

Tanya hopped off Edward's back. "Oh, hey girls. What's up?"

Lucy, a pretty blonde girl with blue eyes, dismissed Tanya. "We're not here for _you_." She swished her blonde hair back and sneered at Tanya. Her only flaw was a gap - a huge gap - between her front teeth. Other than that, she was flawless.

Nettie, a girl with light brown hair, sniffed, glaring at us. "Don't know _why_ he hangs out with these losers, Marie." Her beauty, like Lucy's only had one flaw; her neck was long and thin but her head was large, like a gecko or a newt.

Maria, exactly as Jasper described her, was flawless. "It's Maria. But, I agree." Her Spanish accent rolled off her tongue. "Jazzper," she purred, pronouncing it weirdly "get that _puta_ off your back."

"What did you call me?" I asked, pointedly. She ignored me. Jazz slipped me off his back and followed her like a puppy.

Tanya leaned over. "It means whore, Bella."

Emmett broke the silence. "For a spanish chick, she is pretty pale. Like paler than Alice pale. It's not pretty."

That made me feel a little better.

Two weeks later and Jasper had been yelled at by Rose, Em and Edward. Tanya and I had ignored him, completely. Jake and Alice had joined us and they were indifferent to Jasper's departure.

"I can't believe he'd ditch us for some _puta_." I groaned, using her word.

Rose smiled mischievously. "Hey, Bells, that Eric kid likes you, right?"

"I guess so. Why?"

"Well, maybe we could find a song about Jasper that he could play through the school radio."

I grinned. "I know the perfect song."

_"Good morning, Forks High. Lunch today is pizza and cheerleading practice has been moved to the dance studio as there's a chess tournament in the gym. So, chess club is moved there too. Happy birthday to Ms. Cope, who turned... uh... 21... today. And, as a special request from quote-unquote 'his friends' to Jasper Whitlock. Enjoy!"_

_People say, everyday.  
That she's taking you away and I wish you'd leave her.  
Everytime I see her._

_I ask you why. And did she lie.  
About those times with all those other guys.  
I can see it a mile away.  
Yeah, you're with her everyday._

_The nights that you just missed.  
The things that you promised.  
They never stay.  
She's never seen the sun.  
She wears shorts and I run. Awayyyyy._

_He's dating Casper and he's afraid to ask her for his manhood back.  
Please give me my friend back.  
He's dating Casper.  
His heart races faster.  
Just for her.  
Why can't we be like we were?_

_First you skip but now you slip.  
Sure is sad seeing a guy that whipped.  
Just a puppet to sink below, she's using you all for show._

_Back in the day, we'd come and play.  
But now you're asking if you may.  
Can't you see that she's not the one?  
She can't even see the sun._

_The nights that you just missed.  
The things that you promised.  
They never stay.  
She's never seen the sun.  
She wears shorts and I run. Awayyyyy._

_I'll ask her, will she rip my heart right out.  
If she hurt me once again?  
I'll tell her, that's not what I'm all about.  
I'll stop hurting all my friends, we're okay.  
He's going away,  
Away,  
Why can't we be like we were?_

By the end of the song, we were laughing so loud. Jasper stood about ten meters in front of us, just staring at me, with Maria tugging his arm. Lucy, with the 'London Look', and Nettie the newt sighing dramatically behind them.

**Teehee! **

**If anyone doesn't get the 'London Look' thing, google Rimmel London Teeth. The model for the make-up line has a BIG-ASS, FREIGHT TRAIN TUNNEL sized gap.**


End file.
